


A Child's Wisdom

by KittenWolf29



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen, kid Itachi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4875787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenWolf29/pseuds/KittenWolf29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: What if a child Itachi Uchiha was found during the chuunin exams?  Itachi had always been too wise, intelligent and kind for such a small child.   When the Third Hokage tells Sasuke the truth about the Uchiha Massacre, how will he react?  Will he forgive his brother, or will he turn against the very village that cost him everything he loved?  Will he choose life?  Or vengeance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A Two-Shot of Naruto.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. I'm only doing this for fun.

Chapter One

 

It was completely unexpected. One day, right in the middle of the oh-so-important Chuunin exams, Uchiha Itachi, as a five year old child, was found wandering the forest outside of Konoha by a random chuunin teaching a class of students from the Academy. When the child was brought before the Hokage, Sarutobi could only stare long and hard at the young, innocent face before him in disbelief. 

“Hokage-sama? What are we going to do with him?” Asked Iruka, the chuunin who had been the one to find Itachi and was now gently carrying him before the Hokage.

Sarutobi didn't know what to do with such an unexpected development. He had never expected for Itachi to return to the village, let alone in such a manner. Holding out his arms, the third Hokage requested for Iruka to give the child over to him and than asked him to leave while keeping Itachi a secret, as he needed to formulate a plan on how to deal with this situation.

With a respectful bow, Iruka agreed and left the third Hokage, but as he walked away he couldn't help but be concerned about the fate of the child that had rested so innocently in his arms… even if that child had been a ruthless, merciless Clan murderer, he wasn't one now. All Iruka had seen was a child.

Sarutobi gazed down at Itachi and gently stroked the child's pale cheek. Almost immediately, long lashes opened to reveal large, but solemn dark grey eyes that placidly observed him. At the sight, Hiruzen couldn't help but marvel at the child's obvious characteristics that clearly indicated that he was Itachi Uchiha. And he was not talking about the physical resemblance, but those eyes that saw and understood too much for a child so young.

“Ah, Itachi… you have always been far too wise for your age.” Sarutobi stated, sadly.

Itachi didn't answer, just quietly gazed at the old, weary man holding him. Hiruzen walked over to sit down, trying to figure out if this was some kind of trick or if this was real. He also needed to know if this was temporary or permanent and if the child was healthy. With these questions buzzing in his mind, the third Hokage gestured for one of the anbu always guarding him to reveal themselves and asked her to get a medical-nin over to the Hokage's office so that they might check out Itachi.

 

An hour later after a shocked medical-nin had given the child Itachi Uchiha an examination, which had the good fortune of simultaneously revealing him as healthy but for a small infection in his lungs that was easily cleared up, and as the real Itachi Uchiha, albeit a child version. It was also disclosed that the extent of Itachi's condition was unknown and that while it might just be temporary, it was also possible for it to be permanent as well.

With this news, Sarutobi started to ponder his options. Gazing down at the sleeping child due to drugs, for the medical-nin had been too nervous to willingly work on the child while he was awake, Hiruzen considered the past. If Itachi was indeed going to have to go through his childhood again, perhaps he, as the third Hokage, could rectify the tragedies this child had suffered due to angry Clans and paranoid village leaders. 

Hiruzen decided on the course of action that he believed he was honor-bound to pursue, though it was the more complicated and precarious choice and it could result in a certain young Uchiha turning against the village, Hiruzen knew in his heart of hearts that this was the correct choice for the remaining Uchihas, so that they could hopefully heal and grow.

Just as he was about to call on his anbu guards, the door was opened and in came his old friend, Danzo. Hiruzen had to prevent himself from groaning in exasperation. If Danzo was here at this moment, than no doubt he had been informed about the unusual situation about Itachi somehow being turned into a child. The third Hokage also knew that he wouldn't agree with Hiruzen's decision to tell Sasuke Uchiha the truth about his brother and the Uchiha Clan's massacre.

When the one eyes man's eye fell upon the sleeping form of the child version of the missing-nin, Danzo's expression didn't change for a moment, but Sarutobi had known his old friend for a long time and could see the glee filling his eye. Before the Root leader could even open his mouth to 'request' the supervision of Itachi, Hiruzen spoke up sharply.

“I have already decided on a course of action in regards to Itachi.”

A frown flitting across his face, Danzo turned his calculating eye towards his old 'friend'; Reading those normally sentimental features, he asked cautiously.

“And what have you decided, Sarutobi?”

“I will have have Sasuke Uchiha look after Itachi under Kakashi Hatake's supervision.” The third Hokage resolutely informed the Root leader, while already knowing that he'll object.

Narrowing his eye in contemplation, Danzo walked over to stand in front of the Hokage's desk.

“We both know that if you assign that young Uchiha to look after Itachi Uchiha, even a child version, that he would kill him. What are you thinking, Sarutobi.” Danzo demanded, instead of asked.

Leaning back against his comfortable chair, Hiruzen softly responded.

“Sasuke-kun won't harm Itachi if he were to know the truth, which is what I plan to tell him before I tell him about Itachi's… situation.” 

A look of disbelief crossed of Danzo's face before it was gone in a flash, as he refuted. 

“Sarutobi, you cannot tell that revenge-driven child the truth about the massacre! He would turn against the village… and that is not what Itachi would have wanted.”

A weary, regretful and resigned expression suddenly enveloped the Third Hokage's face.

“I know that it is possible that Sasuke-kun might turn against Konoha, but if either of these two children are ever to have a chance at a happy life, the truth must come out… especially if Itachi's condition is permanent, though there is no basis of fact yet. Since I don't want Itachi living under a stigma, I will have a new identity drawn up for him, though I will allow him to keep his first name, no matter that the village will be uneasy for awhile due to that.” He explained, a determined gleam entering in his eye.

He had made more than enough mistakes regarding the Uchihas', Sarutobi will not allow himself to be persuaded into making more. There were only two Uchihas' left and he felt it his duty to safeguard them and make sure they live full, happy lives.

“Sarutobi, you cannot possibly be serious; To give Itachi Uchiha, a peerless prodigy who would be of limitless use to our village, over to an angry child and that irresponsible Kakashi Hatake, why, that would be the height of folly.” Danzo said, nonplussed.

A hard, angry look appeared on Sarutobi's features as he gazed at his long-term friend and as he slowly came to his feet, outraged.

“Itachi is not a tool to be used, no matter what he could do for this village. In fact, I say he has done more than enough and I will not stand here and allow you to decide his fate! Whether if his condition is permanent or temporary, I believe that the very least we owe him, is the love of the last of his family and a life free to make his own choices.” Sarutobi stated, impassioned.

An ugly look of refusal came upon Danzo's face, as he vehemently refuted.

“And how do you plan to allow an S-class missing-nin to live in this village without causing a stir, especially if this condition isn't temporary?! Even if it were permanent, well, perhaps the child could live here peacefully for a time, but what happens when his resemblance to the infamous mass murderer Itachi Uchiha, is noticed? He cannot stay here up to that point, but we cannot allow him to leave when he is but child unable to protect himself. You are as aware as I am how many desperately wish to get their hands on an Uchiha. It is best if he were placed directly in my care, where I could keep him hidden, and none would know of his existence.”

“No, I do not believe Itachi would be best cared for under you, simply because you would raise him as a tool just as you have raised other children in a similar way. I know it is necessary for the peace of this village no matter how much I don't like it, but I will not allow such a thing to befall Itachi, who has given up more than enough to Konoha. He still has Sasuke and even if he did not, I would rather place him somewhere else where he can be loved and cherished, where his exceptional abilities would be encouraged but not enforced. I am sorry you do not approve, Danzo, but I will not change my mind.” The third Hokage stated unwaveringly.

Danzo stood there for a long moment, gauging his old 'friend', but could see no signs of wavering; Sarutobi would not change his mind. Without another word, Danzo left the Hokage's office.

With a small, but relieved sigh, Sarutobi sank into his chair, grateful that that headache was over with… for at least the moment. Now that his attention wasn't elsewhere, Sarutobi turned and met the watchful, alert charcoal grey eyes of a pensive young Itachi Uchiha.

“How much did you hear?” Sarutobi asked, inquisitively.

The child watched him with a remarkably impassive face for some minutes, so that Sarutobi found it difficult to read what the boy was thinking. It was disconcerting to see a child so young, so guarded. 

“I have been aware of everything since before that man came in to speak with you.” Itachi answered, levelly. He appeared almost completely unaffected by everything he had heard, but it was obvious to Sarutobi's experienced eye that the child was unsettled.

“Listen to me, Itachi; I won't ask you to put out of your mind everything you've heard, but I want you to wait for all the facts to be revealed to you before you give credence to any of the conclusions you've no doubt already assumed. Can you do that?” Sarutobi asked, seriously.

A small head, tilted slightly to the side, as Itachi was assessing how to respond before he answered. This characteristic was one of the reasons he was so highly skilled as a shinobi; A shinobi that waits and analyzes a situation at all angles before reacting is considered accomplished, but one who does so with the skill and swiftness that Itachi does and combines that with the unique ability to adapt to almost any situation, think and change his plans instantaneously and is capable of suppressing his emotions until he seemed untouchable is considered priceless in the shinobi world.

Sarutobi could see all these traits and more inside of the little Itachi Uchiha and wondered at such a child as this; Children like him were born only once in every five generations… maybe longer. 'Can I deprive Konoha of such an exceptional shinobi as this child?' Just as the question popped into Sarutobi's head, he was appalled and quickly dismissed it. No, it was Itachi's choice on whether he wanted to be a shinobi again, not Konoha's and not his! A child's serious voice spoke up.

“Yes, Hokage-sama. I will wait until I have all the data I need before I draw my final opinion.” 

Sarutobi accepted Itachi's words, but was saddened by how grown up a five year old Itachi Uchiha could sound. It led credence to the belief that he had never been an ordinary child and that made the Third Hokage wonder if that was because of his unusually grave nature or because he had never been allowed to be. Either way was disquieting thought.

Momentarily taking his eyes off of Itachi, Sarutobi called for two of his anbu guards. With precise commands, he ordered one to get Kakashi and Sasuke and the other to station Itachi somewhere else but close enough to bring at his command. 

With Itachi elsewhere, all Sarutobi could do was patiently wait, gather the documents he would have to show Sasuke-kun and Kakashi, and collect is thoughts on what he was going to say. With a prayer that Sasuke wouldn't turn against the village, Sarutobi smoked his pipe as he waited.

Eleven minutes later and in walked in Sasuke Uchiha along with Kakashi Hatake, on time for the first time in awhile. The anbu who had brought the request to see the Hokage to Kakashi had made it very clear that he was not to be late as what the third Hokage had to tell them was extremely important.

As both Kakashi and Sasuke sat on the cushions on the floor, Sarutobi dismissed his anbu from his sight and ordered them to allow no one in unless in was an emergency.

With that done, the third Hokage turned to face his guests and observed them thoughtfully for a long time, gauging their moods and readiness to listen.

“What I am about to tell you is classified and only known to the council. I have decided to share this with the two of you now because of a few reasons, but foremost because of an… unusual situation we find ourselves in.” Sarutobi started, gravely. Letting Sasuke and Kakashi to know without too many words that they were not to repeat this to anyone.

Sarutobi took a deep, cleansing breath and began;

“Four and half years ago, a certain Clan had been planning a coup d'etat against myself and the council leaders. When we became aware of this, we asked a Clan member to become a spy so that we might be made aware of their movements. It was simple for that person to act as a go-between when he was already supposed to be spying on the Konoha leaders. In other words he became a double agent. As more time passed it became obvious that the malcontent of this particular clan was rising to a terrible degree and if there wasn't a way to resolve the situation, a civil war would break out between the clan and the rest of Konoha.”

Sasuke made a sound of protest, but before he could say anything Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a 'be silent' look. When Sasuke looked like he was about to speak up anyways, Kakashi squeezed his student's shoulder and whispered for him to wait for the story to be finished.

Sarutobi went on;

“I desperately needed time to find a way to negotiate peacefully with your clan, so I asked Itachi if he could give me as much time as possible… but it was already too late; The Uchihas' were ready to strike. If they had been allowed to attack, the village would be left vulnerable to our enemies as we dealt with the coup. So, preemptive measures were ordered for the good of the village; Itachi was to completely eliminate the threat his clan posed to Konoha. Every single Uchiha was to be terminated, however, he bargained that for his cooperation a single survivor was to be allowed to live in safety, his otouto. After he was done, he came to see me and asked me to protect you, but to keep you completely unaware of the truth. I believe he visited one other as well, a council member, before he disappeared on another assignment that we needed him for.”

The third Hokage went quiet as he allowed his two audience to digest everything they've been told. Sarutobi couldn't help but wonder how Sasuke would react to this; Would he turn against the village? Would he reject the truth he'd been told? Would he feel betrayed that the very village that he was supposed to protect and that was supposed to protect him in turn, was the reason he was alone?

With a fierce, sudden motion, Sasuke stood up and stalked straight toward the third Hokage and asked, anger, disbelief and horror painting his features;

“Show me the proof. NOW!” The last part was shouted.

Having expected this, Sarutobi handed a folder that held the information Sasuke needed to fully accept what he'd been told. As Sasuke read with a single-minded focus, Sarutobi turned part of his attention to Kakashi, who was silently observing the happenings in front of him.

 

When the two met each other eyes, Sarutobi noticed immediately how cold and unreadable Kakashi's uncovered eye had gotten. 'Ah, he doesn't want me to read what he's feeling at the moment.' Sarutobi realized with unsurprised resignation.

Sasuke quickly grabbed his attention when he threw the documents to the floor and attacked him as a screech of rage and anguish left his mouth. However, before Sasuke could reach him, Kakashi was behind him, holding Sasuke securely in his grasp.

“LET ME GO! I'LL KILL HIM FOR WHAT HE'S DONE!” Sasuke shouted, betrayal and pain clearly being heard in his voice.

“HOW DARE YOU CALL YOURSELF HOKAGE! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A VILE, MURDERING OLD MAN. I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY CLAN, MY BROTHER AND ME!” Sasuke continued shouting, his rage and anguish seeming to fill the room.

Kakashi just held onto his student, both to stop his trying to kill the Hokage and because he could feel Sasuke shaking in a turmoil of relentless emotion swamping him. Sasuke continued his desperate struggle against his sensei, screaming out obscenities at the third Hokage, and crying unaware. 

Sarutobi refused to look away at the suffering on Sasuke's face, as he watched the young avenger rail against him, the village, Kakashi and everything else he could. It deeply pained the old man to see one of the people he was supposed to protect in so much pain… because of him and the choices his clan had made.

As for Kakashi, he felt the pain more intensely and personally as one who both knew Sasuke and had known Itachi as a teacher, a friend, a comrade and a partner respectively. He wanted to comfort his student, but knew that nothing he could say would soothe the heartache and betrayal Sasuke was feeling right now, so he just held his student in an embrace of restraint and support.

Finally, Sasuke had momentarily tired himself out, enough for Kakashi to haul Sasuke to the cushions and sit him down, but he made sure to keep a hold of his emotionally unbalanced student for he had no doubt that Sasuke would regain his will to attack once he regained his equilibrium since the worst was over. However, when that happened Sasuke would be truly dangerous for he would be thinking clearly.

Silence and tension seemed to suffocate the room for a long time, neither Sarutobi nor Kakashi spoke a word as they both knew that Sasuke needed time to come to terms with the things he'd just learned and the gamut of emotion that was violently running through him.

Finally, a soft but deadened voice asked.

“Why did you decide to tell me this now?” 

Neither Kakashi nor Sarutobi were pleased to hear Sasuke's tone of voice but knew there was nothing they could do about it. 

Sarutobi fidgeted slightly in his seat, an uncertain expression appearing on his face for a moment.

“Hmm, well, that brings us to the reason why I had no other choice but to tell you this. There is… an unusual situation happening right now… and it involves Itachi.” The old man explained, sounding ambivalent.

Sasuke straightened instantly, a worried frown crossing his lips. 

“What do you mean? What situation? Is Itachi alright? How would you even know where he is?” Sasuke pelted the third Hokage with questions, concern radiating off of him.

Sasuke impatiently waited for the third Hokage to begin speaking, as Sarutobi pondered on how to explain the situation clearly.

“Hmm, a five years old child… was found wandering in the forest outside of Konoha. This child is Itachi Uchiha. We don't know how he's turned into a child but we do know for sure that it is Itachi Uchiha. Not only are his memories consistent with his age at that time but his blood-work, his physical form and his personality are entirely Itachi. I have no way of knowing if this is temporary or permanent, so I decided that he would need a care-taker and you were my first choice, Sasuke.” 

Sasuke stiffened in shock. Itachi as a five year old? How was that possible? 'This has got to be some sort of trick or genjutsu! No way is this real.' Sasuke hysterically thought to himself.

Though dealing with his own shock and disbelief, Kakashi could clearly see that his student was on the way to a mental break down. Which was understandable, as this was a lot to take in.

“Could we take a moment, Hokage-sama? I think Sasuke and I need more time to wrap our minds around everything you've told us.” Kakashi spoke up, concerned for Sasuke but unwilling to embarrass him as that might cause an emotional overload.

Sasuke snapped his head up to glare at his sensei.

“No! Just tell me everything, I can deal with it.” Sasuke said, stubbornly.

The third Hokage looked at Kakashi with a questioning concern. Kakashi just gestured wearily for him to go on with the explanation, as Kakashi knew that Sasuke wouldn't admit to feeling overwhelmed.

“Very well. The reason I chose you to take care of Itachi, Sasuke-kun, was because you are the only family he has left and I wanted to give you both a chance to be together. That is also the reason I came to the decision to tell you the truth about the massacre. If you decide to accept little Itachi's guardianship, there are a few requirements you must adhere to. Although I feel I must warn you that Itachi only has the memories of his five years of life, nothing after. I don't know if he remembers you, Sasuke-kun, but he has never indicated that he does, so that may be difficult to deal with.” The old man explained.

Putting his elbow on his bent knee, Sasuke began to ran his finger through his hair before he realized that the Leaf headband was in the way and removed it. There was so much information and all of it had been world-changing, utterly shocking and horrifying in turns, but Sasuke forced himself to focus on the problem at hand. A tiny, five years old Itachi who may or may not have any memory of him. If he did, than Itachi would only remember a baby Sasuke, and if he didn't than… well, Sasuke didn't know, but he definitely didn't like that scenario. 

Forcing himself to think, Sasuke looked up at the third Hokage and shot him a venomous glare as he spat out angrily.

“I will take care of Itachi, whether he knows me or not! But you don't have the right to set conditions or requirements for me taking care of Itachi… not after you used my brother to murder our clan! Not after your disgusting council just agreed to throw away the lives of everyone of the Uchiha, regardless of whether they were innocent or not. Show me where Itachi is, but than leave us alone. I'll protect my nii-san… from you, your council and this entire village as well! I'm leaving Konoha and taking Itachi with me.”

Kakashi is the one that spoke up and asked the hard questions that needed asking.

“Sasuke, how do you expect to take care of and protect your brother? You're a twelve year old genin, with no place to go and not enough money to go around. What if Itachi's condition is permanent? What if your stuck with a five year old with no way to take care of him? No one would hire a genin from no village. I know you don't want to admit it, but you need to be in Konoha to be able to take care of Itachi.”

Sasuke shot his sensei a spiteful glare, but didn't bother to answer. Instead he asked, outraged.

“So, what, you expect me to live in this village that destroyed mine and Itachi's life?!” 

Kakashi's visible eye suddenly looked stern as he faced off with Sasuke, knowing that he had to make Sasuke see that the entire village wasn't his enemy before he could make him see sense.

“Sasuke, the entire village didn't order the massacre of your clan, only a few did. I know you don't understand fully, but you have to accept that what happened to your clan, while horrific, was necessary. Yes, the council went overboard in giving the order to eliminate everyone, instead of just the conspirators and traitors, but you can't change what happened by renouncing the village. I don't agree with what they did, and I certainly don't like the idea that they coerced Itachi to be the one to slaughter his own clan… but there is no changing the past, no matter how much we might wish to or rail against it. Hate the third Hokage, despise the councilors, even feel anger toward those in your clan that foolishly destroyed your life by choosing to plan a coup, but you must live your life. Make that your revenge if you have to see it that way. But right now, you need to focus on taking care of Itachi, who is just a child.” 

Kakashi spoke passionately, making Sasuke feel even more unbalanced as his sensei's words reverberated through his head along with everything the third Hokage had said. It was too much on top of everything else, so Sasuke momentarily ignored everything but the need to see Itachi, no matter how old he was or what he looked like.

“I want to see Itachi.” Sasuke demanded, intent on only that as it was the only thing he felt he could acknowledge right now.

Kakashi looked long and hard at his student, but after a moment he accepted that Sasuke had been pushed too much right now.

Instead of saying anything more, Sarutobi just silently indicated for the anbu to bring in Itachi.

A minute later, the door opened and in walked an anbu and a child. Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Itachi, even though he had braced himself to accept whatever he saw.

A smaller, younger version of Itachi was standing right in front of him; Looking exactly like he had in his memories before Itachi had grown out his hair and shut up too fast for a thirteen year old. Sasuke started to feel nervous as those wise, thoughtful eyes observed everyone in the room.

Sasuke couldn't help the fluttering but sinking feeling that was happening in his stomach as Itachi's large, dark grey eyes turned his way and stayed on him. Resisting the urge to yell or shake, Sasuke just sat as still as he could when Itachi walked right up to him and watched him. 

No one spoke as they watched the two Uchiha brothers look at each other for the first time in years, even if it was a younger version of Itachi without his memories of the present.

“Sasuke, my otouto.” Itachi stated, plainly. He appeared to be completely unsurprised at the sight of his baby brother, who was currently older than him.

Those simple words seemed to unravel whatever stillness that had been enveloping the room. Sasuke carefully took Itachi in his arms and hugged his nii-san tightly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, but the story ended up getting away from me and it became a three- shot instead of a two-shot.

Chapter Two

 

Three days later found Sasuke and a child version of Itachi Uchiha going to Team seven's training ground where they would meet up with Naruto and Sakura for a few hours. The last few days hadn't been easy by anyone's standards, but they had managed to pull through.

After Itachi and Sasuke had finished embracing each other, the third Hokage had consented to Itachi and him going straight to Sasuke's home for the time being, but only on the condition that Kakashi was to stay with them for a few days. Sasuke, of course, had vehemently objected at first but eventually had just decided to shut up and give in when Itachi had gently asked him to go along with as it meant that they could be together.

That first day had been extremely emotionally taxing as well as being awkward as hell. Sasuke hadn't known how to act around a young Itachi, as he was used to his nii-san being older than him. Well, when he'd been a little kid he'd been used to it, but now, after years of hating his aniki…, it was quite difficult to know how to act with this five year old Itachi. 

::Flashback::

Sasuke had just shown Itachi the guest room and told him to make himself comfortable before he'd left the room and Itachi alone to think, though why he had a room for guests when he had never bothered to invite anyone to stay over was beyond him. Still it was useful in this instance, when his scary, murdering older brother got turned into a five year old and Sasuke ended up learning that his nii-san wasn't the psychotic killer that he had always thought he was, so therefore was obligated to take care of him. (He might have secretly wanted to do that after what he'd learned so that he could be with his nii-san but also so he could hopefully learn more about him… as Itachi had always been somewhat of a mystery to him when he'd been younger and even more so now.)

When Sasuke had gotten into his small living room, he'd found Kakashi leaning against a wall, reading his perverted orange book. His sensei looked up as Sasuke entered the room and said in a lazy voice:

“Maa, well I hope you made sure that little Itachi felt at home. Buuuut knowing you, you probably acted all stoic and awkward when you talked to him. Am I right?” He asked rhetorically. 

Sasuke just glowered at his sensei, refusing to say anything. Because as much as he hated to admit it, he had done exactly that, but only because he didn't know what to say to Itachi! Especially a little one. For as long as Sasuke could remember, Itachi had always been the one he'd striven after, whether in awe and jealousy as a younger brother looking up to his genius aniki or in hatred and anger as an avenger needing to avenge his massacred clan, Sasuke had always followed after his nii-san. But now, Itachi was the younger of the two and Sasuke was the one that would have to take care of him. 

This thought made Sasuke wish that his nii-san would hurry up and change back to his seventeen year old self again; It would be hard enough to be with his brother when he was a teenager after all these years of meaningless hatred, but as a five year old, it was even harder to get to know his nii-san… no matter how curious he was or how much he wanted to get to know Itachi again. He couldn't handle taking care of a five year old! He was only twelve years old, as well as being an emotionally deficit person, not what one would consider capable of raising a five year old, though Sasuke didn't want to admit that… even if only to himself. 

However soon a malicious thought entered Sasuke's mind; what if Itachi didn't turn back into his older self? It was certainly a possibility since no one had even heard of this jutsu or knew what it was or how it was done, let alone if it was permanent or not; If what the third Hokage had said was the truth. With this shocking realization, Sasuke's mind went blank except for the thought of, 'Oh, fuck.'

And that was pretty much how the first day had passed.

The second day was only slightly easier, as after he had awakened and realized that this wasn't some messed up dream, Sasuke had decided for himself that focusing on having Itachi back in his life was was more important than anything, even if he was currently five. So, he decided to spend the day with his little nii-san, wanting to get to know him and learn what a five year old Itachi had been like. 

The first thing he'd learned was that Itachi was unlike any five year old, Sasuke had ever even heard of. Where most his age would be energetic and hyper, running around all over the place and generally being annoying, Itachi was calm and… well, watchful was the only term Sasuke could use. His nii-san acted much older than he looked, which made Sasuke curious as to whether the reason for that because Itachi had memories of his older self filtering in his brain or not; but when asked, Itachi had refuted that theory and Kakashi had said to Sasuke that Itachi was an old soul. Whatever that meant, so Sasuke just tried to accept that this was a part of his nii-san's personality and had always been so.

The second thing he learned was that apparently no matter what age he was, Itachi was far too intelligent for his own good, when Sasuke had found Itachi learning a difficult jutsu that he himself had been struggling with, easily. This fact just made Sasuke feel inadequate. When he'd asked Itachi why he was going out of his way to learn a jutsu' that he didn't have to, he'd answered that he wished to challenge himself and that training himself was important. 

Watching the little Itachi as he diligently trained himself at such a young age revealed to Sasuke how hard his nii-san worked, maybe much too hard for one so young. 

After thinking that, a realization sprang up in Sasuke's mind as he acknowledged that he would have no choice but to tell the dobe and Sakura the truth about Itachi and their past if he wanted to train alongside of them. When he mentioned this to Kakashi later that day, who was still keeping tabs on them, his sensei had just said that he'd take care of it.

A few hours later, had found alone Sasuke training with Itachi. He had decided that, for a change, he would be the one to train Itachi and teach him, just as he had always pestered his nii-san to all those years ago. However, almost as soon as they'd begun, Sasuke had come to the realization that Itachi was extremely quick at picking up everything he'd shown him. It was both very distressing to see his five year old older brother doing things that had taken him days or even weeks to learn in mere minutes and very awe-inspiring as he saw for himself how talented his nii-san was. 

'Seriously, no one should be that gifted!' Sasuke couldn't help but mentally yell to himself in his head after they were done training and when they were eating dinner. At the same time, a small, smug voice in his head had decided to speak up, saying that of course his nii-san had immediately grasped and understood things that would have taken any other person awhile to understand, let alone execute. Sasuke was putting that thought down to his old hero-worship reestablishing itself.

That night, before they had went to bed, Itachi and Sasuke had sat side by side on the couch and talked about anything that had come to their minds; both wanting to grow closer to each other and knowing that it would take time and effort on both their parts in order for that to happen.

This was how the second day was ended, with both Itachi and Sasuke deciding to take the initiative to become brothers once again.

::End Flashback::

 

And that, of course, brought them to the third day and the decision to go training with Sasuke's two annoying teammates and their sensei.

As Sasuke walked up toward the three posts where he, Naruto and Sakura had officially become genin, with Itachi following beside him, he ruminated on what exactly Kakashi-sensei could have told his teammates about everything involving his and Itachi's past.

Sasuke knew with a certainty he could feel deep inside of him, that Naruto would eventually accept it and welcome Itachi, though he didn't like to admit to himself the reason why he had such faith in that dobe, it didn't change the fact that he did have it. However, Sakura might be a problem, as she had a very clear definition of what she considered right and wrong, which was ironic for a shinobi. If the pink haired girl even tried to start lecturing Itachi about the path he had chosen in the past, Sasuke would make sure she regretted even looking at his nii-san.

As Sasuke leaned against one of the three wooden post sticking up from the ground, he turned his gaze to Itachi as his nii-san, who was currently sitting on top of a wooden post beside Sasuke, impassively watched everything around them with a keen patience that was unusual for one his age.

Just as Sasuke was about to question Itachi about what he was looking out for, a loud, obnoxious voice sounded behind them where Naruto came running up to meet them.

“Hey, Sasuke-teme! Hey, Sasuke's little nii-san!” Naruto greeted them enthusiastically as if he hadn't just learned the truth about them that could uproot the very village itself.

Sasuke had to forcefully suppress the smile that wanted to show up at Naruto's normal response. Instead he just “hn'ed” and waited for the other two to show up.

While he waited, Sasuke took note of the way Naruto walked right up to Itachi and asked the little one;

“So, do ya wanna train with me before Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei get here? I promise, I'll go easy on ya.” 

Itachi just tilted his head as he quietly watched Naruto, no doubt observing everything about him. Naruto fidgeted as those two, big dark grey eyes gazed at him solemnly. It definitely wasn't what he had been expecting when he'd made his offer. 

“Uh...” Naruto said, uncertainly. 

Suddenly, Itachi gracefully jumped from the wooden pole and walked toward Naruto with a nod of his head and a stance. Naruto was confused by what that meant at first, but eventually got with the program and moved toward Itachi.

With a wide grin, he positioned himself and waited for Itachi to attack. Normally he would be on the offense first, but Naruto figured that it was better to let the chibi make the first move. That was a mistake that Naruto would regret as Itachi used taijutsu.

Itachi attacked with a skill, grace and knowledge of one experienced in combat. Before Naruto knew what was going on, he found himself in trouble as he tried his best to avoid little Itachi as he struck with a precision that had Naruto on the ground within minutes. 

Dazed and bewildered, Naruto just looked up at a suddenly motionless Itachi, who stood before him. Abruptly, there was the sound of clapping as a lazy, slightly mocking voice rang out.

“Maa, maa, that was very well done, Itachi-chibi. And Naruto, I believe that you just learned not to underestimate anyone… even those younger than you. Am I right?” Kakashi said, ambiguously.

With a pout forming, Naruto got up and dusted off as he stared at Itachi. A five year old had just defeated him. It was embarrassing, but at the same time Naruto couldn't help but feel awestruck at what had just happened. He was also feeling mischievious.

“Whoa, your nii-san just whupped my ass! He's super talented, right? Even more than you, teme.” Naruto pointed out happily. He knew saying that would get under Sasuke's skin, but he wanted to do that. Sasuke was always so smug because of his natural talent, that it irritated Naruto to no end. And that's why he said it, not knowing that he hit a sore spot.

With an annoyed growl, Sasuke shot the dobe a vicious glare. 'Dammit, that baka said that deliberately! He's such a nuisance. Like I needed it pointed out how much more gifted Itachi is than me even at the age he's at!' Sasuke was feeling riled up and strode straight up toward Naruto as he said, antagonistic.

“Well, of course, a five year old beat you easily. Anyone can do that, dobe!” 

“What'd you say?!” Naruto demanded, angrily.

“What, hard of hearing too?” Sasuke asked, tauntingly.

Furious, Naruto yelled out as he moved to punch Sasuke, who was about to kick the dobe across the ground, when Kakashi was suddenly standing in front of them.

“Now, now, boys. If you want to fight, you're going to have to do it later. The reason we are all meeting is because we have some things to talk about. Right, Sasuke?” Kakashi said, pointedly.

With a hmph, Sasuke stomped toward one of the three posts, gently picking up Itachi, who had been quietly watching from the sidelines, and sitting down with his nii-san in his lap. Perhaps that was childish, and maybe proved how upset he was, but Sasuke couldn't bring himself to care. He just wanted to hold Itachi, since in the past his nii-san had always managed to make him feel good. 

After a few minutes everyone was sitting, or standing in Kakashi's case, around the three posts. Itachi was still on Sasuke lap, though he appeared not to mind at all, and Sakura and Naruto were sitting on either side of their teammate. Kakashi began;

“Alright, let's get started. Everyone here knows the truth about what really went on with the Uchiha Massacre four years ago. So, before I go onto the news I want to tell you, I want to know if any of you have any questions.” He asked, seriously. It was a little strange for Kakashi to be so serious when not in a life or death fight.

Sakura raised her hand, hesitantly.

“Uh, sensei. Does anyone know how to change Itachi-san back into a teenager?” She asked, curiously.

“No. We don't know what this jutsu is, except that it regresses age and memories. Otherwise, we have no knowledge of it. As I said earlier, it could be permanent or temporary.” Kakashi said, seriously.

“Hey, sensei. How do we know if the chibi really doesn't have any memories? He just beat me and I don't know any five year old's that can do that!” Naruto asked, loudly. His pride obviously wounded.

Sasuke glared, upset. He'd thought Naruto would believe them, but obviously he didn't like that he'd lost to a five year old and was therefore looking for a way to salvage his bruised pride.

“To be honest, we don't truly know. Itachi is exceptional at masking his emotions and acting in anyway he wishes. We can be sure that he's acting relatively normal… for himself and from what we know of him at this age. Otherwise, we must simply take it on faith that he wouldn't put himself or Sasuke at risk by defeating you so easily when's he's so young. That would raise suspicions. Don't you agree, Naruto?” Kakashi explained, rather ironically.

Naruto blushed in embarrassment. Obnoxious and annoyingly pigheaded, Naruto was still not one to be deliberately cruel, his humiliation at being beaten by a five year old had simply gotten the better of him. So he bowed his head at Itachi in apology. Who, of course, graciously accepted. Naruto's sincere apology pacified Sasuke as well, who settled down and released the tension in his shoulders.

With the air around the three genin, their jounin sensei and the enigmatic five year old relaxed, Kakashi determined that it was time for his news. It was ambiguous news and could be taken either way by the three surrounding him.

“I have some news to tell all of you that will mean changes for us all. It comes straight from the Hokage; Two decisions about Itachi Uchiha have been determined. The first is that if he remains a child than he and Sasuke will be placed under my care until such time as it is not needed. The second is that if Itachi Uchiha regains his proper age, than he will be formally exiled from Konoha under the Sandaime's orders, however he will be asked to work covertly for the sake of the village. Sasuke, if this second option happens than you are to be in limited contact with Itachi only and you as well as Sakura and Naruto are sworn to secrecy about the truth of the Uchiha Massacre under penalty of exile.”

There was a long minute of stunned silence as the three genin struggled to accept what they'd just heard. After the minute, Sasuke literally blew up.

“What the hell do you mean I can't see Itachi if he's grown up again?! None of you have the right to stop me and I don't give a fuck about being exiled from this godforsaken village either! You can tell the third Hokage to shove his orders and that I have no intention of listening to him, especially!” 

Sasuke was panting in obvious rage when he finished with his rebellious speech. Naruto and Sakura looked concerned and conflicted for their teammate. 

“I gotta say, Kakashi-sensei. I think the old man's lost it. Why can't Sasuke see Itachi even if he's a grown up again?” Naruto asked his sensei, impassioned.

“Maybe… it's because Itachi-san will be so dangerous than and the Hokage is afraid he'll hurt Sasuke-kun?” Sakura hesitantly questioned.

Both Naruto and Sasuke looked at the pink-haired girl in disbelief. Nobody but Kakashi saw as Itachi flinched at what Sakura had said. 

“You have no idea what you're saying. Itachi won't hurt me, and besides it's my choice in whether I want to be with him or not. Not yours, the Hokage's or even Itachi's. Mine.” Sasuke harshly said.

Normally Naruto would rush to defend the pink-haired girl he liked, but this time he couldn't help but feel that what Sasuke was saying was made sense… even if he didn't like the way Sasuke had said that. It almost sounded as if the teme wanted to leave them and Konoha.

Sakura looked about to cry but she held her ground and started talking about how it wasn't a good idea just to meet up with Itachi as Sasuke had no clue on how much his nii-san had changed over the years. She also pointed out that a lot of people were afraid of him and that was for other reasons besides the Uchiha Massacre. Sasuke became pissed and started speaking even more harshly, while Naruto was unusually quiet as he watched his two teammates argue. 

Kakashi was the only one who was observing Itachi as the young child seemed to grow more and more coldly emotionless, which raised red signs in the copy ninja.

Even with him carefully watching the five year old, Kakashi was taken aback when Itachi suddenly rocketed up from Sasuke's lap and ran into the forest surrounding them without a word. The unexpected motion shut up both Sasuke and Sakura as they along with Naruto watched Itachi disappear into the foliage. Kakashi instantly jumped to his feet and went after the distraught five year old as he ordered with a slightly raised and exasperated voice.

“Don't just sit there. Follow him.”

Immediately, the three genin obeyed. As they followed after Kakashi, who was running after Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura felt guilty and stupid for just ignoring the five year old's presence. 

Curses could be heard coming from Sasuke as they fell farther and farther behind Itachi and even Kakashi. Forced to stop as they could no longer see either of the two, the three genin tried to see if they could find any clues as to which way Itachi or Kakashi had gone.

All three genin had been fruitlessly searching for clues for the last half hour when Kakashi suddenly materialized out of nowhere. Sasuke opened his mouth to ask where Itachi was, but the copy ninja spoke before he could say anything.

“I wasn't able to catch up to him. I don't know where he is right now.” 

“What?! How could you not catch up to a five year old? You're a jounin for kami's sake!” Sasuke spat out, livid and worried.

“Itachi is quite clever and skilled at evading detection, it seems.” Kakashi responded, simply.

Just as Sasuke was gearing up to yell at his sensei, a deliberate crunching of leaves came in front of them. Whipping around, the four Leaf shinobi were prepared to defend themselves, when out came an adult Itachi Uchiha, who was wearing grey pants, black sandles, a mesh armor under a dark blue shirt. He also had his long hair tied up in a low ponytail. 

Shocked, the three genin relaxed their defensive stance, though Kakashi didn't. In fact he tensed up all the more as he barked out, incredulous.

“Don't relax your guards just because you recognize the enemy! It could be a genjutsu, a trick or anything else to throw you off your guard!” All three genin immediately tensed back up.

A small, gentle smile briefly passed over the Itachi-lookalike's lips, before it disappeared and his face became it's usual impassive, emotionless mask.

“While you are correct to be careful, Kakashi-senpai, I am willing to prove that I am indeed Itachi Uchiha.” Itachi told them, calmly.

“How?” Kakashi asked, simply.

Itachi tilted his head ever-so-slightly as he began the conversation between Sasuke and Kakashi from the first day after they'd gotten to Sasuke home, word for word. It was disconcerting.

That proved it for Sasuke, who immediately relaxed, and Naruto and Sakura, who followed their teammates example. Kakashi, however, had yet to relax even when Itachi had finished.

“I will also allow a medical-nin and the third Hokage to examine me.” Itachi kindly reassured.

Kakashi finally relaxed his guard slightly with a nod and motioned for Itachi to walk before him. Sasuke quickly moved to walk beside his nii-san, but Kakashi held him back with a simple shake of the head and said.

“I want you to walk behind me. Naruto, Sakura, I want you to go and explain this to the third Hokage.”

Seeing how serious their sensei was, Naruto and Sakura went on ahead as fast as they could. Sasuke, however, was irritated and so ended up glaring defiantly at Kakashi.

“It is best, otouto, that you listen to your sensei. He is simply trying to keep you and the village safe. I may not be who you believe me to be, and even if I were, I am considered dangerous, so he is right to be cautious.” Itachi gently told Sasuke, without looking behind him.

Sasuke startled. How had Itachi known that he was planning to disobey Kakashi? After a moment, Sasuke just shrugged and chalked it up to Itachi being Itachi.

“I believe it would be best if I concealed my appearance, Kakashi.” Itachi encouraged quietly. 

Without a word, Kakashi pulled out of nowhere a long cape with a hood and gave it to the missing-nin. Sasuke couldn't help but wonder where Kakashi-sensei had gotten it from as he watched his nii-san wrap the hooded cape around him without missing a step.

Just as they were to step out of the forest, three anbu appeared suddenly. Sasuke was the only one taken unaware, while Itachi hadn't missed a step and Kakashi went over to talk to one from a distance.

With a rebellious glare at his sensei's back, Sasuke decided that he wanted to talk to Itachi, so he tried to stand beside him. However, he was blocked by an anbu. Incensed, Sasuke glowered up at the man, for it was a man even if Sasuke couldn't see his face, it was obvious by the lack of breasts.

Sasuke spent a few minutes trying to find a way around the anbu, but was denied at every turn. Suddenly, Kakashi was standing before him.

“Sasuke, we'll be following behind the anbu and Itachi.” He informed him, rather lazily.

Upset, Sasuke was about to object, when Kakashi just shook his head and grabbed his shoulder.

“I know you don't want to be separated, but right now it's for the best. There's no need to worry, no one's denying your right to see him, but you have to understand that by time we reach the Hokage's Office they should be done questioning your brother. It's best if he's able to confirm his identity without you there as you will object to some of the things they say and do and that will cause a distraction. When we reach there, you'll be able to talk and touch Itachi, until than just wait.” Kakashi explained.

Sasuke didn't like it and was more than willing to obstinately tell his sensei that when he realized that at some time during Kakashi's speech, Itachi and the anbu had disappeared.

Furious at being distracted so that the anbu could take his nii-san away, Sasuke whirled around on his sensei and shouted.

“You're an asshole! You have no right to keep me and Itachi apart. When I reach the Hokage's tower, I'll tell that old man off for interfering.”

Kakashi just 'maa, maa-ed' and started heading toward the direction of Hokage tower. Reluctantly, Sasuke followed, all the while planning on how exactly he was going to tell off the third Hokage and what he and Itachi would be doing when they could finally be together.


End file.
